skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Helgen
Helgen '''was a semi-ruinous fortress community in Falkreath Hold in south-western Skyrim. It was one of the only friendly settlements located in Falkreath Hold, apart from the city of Falkreath itself. It is located in the second southernmost hold in Skyrim, alongside the Rift. It borders Cyrodiil in the south and Hammerfell in the west. Currently, Helgen was rebuilt and claimed by Jarl Horik; his sons Hroki and Istalf; and dozens of volunteers after it was largely destroyed by a dragon who flew from over the mountains and attacked the settlement. History The city of '''Helgen, firstly named Hamrsjǫt, was an ancient Nordic town-city near modern Falkreath in the south-west region of Skyrim, in the territory of the regional hold. The keep became the southern border of Skyrim with Cyrodiil. The town was founded in the Second Era, by Nordic bandits in an attempt of a main stronghold, and was annexed by the Imperials in 3E 41. By the time of its destruction, 593 years later, its population was more than a hundred, with a complex water system and secret tunnels that led to the wilderness. Helgen became a thriving settlement once it was conquered. In 3E 41, after the successful acquisition of the city by Kintyra I's orders, Helgen was fully annexed to the Empire. It was her first decree as empress, as well as first foreign decree. During this period of time, Helgen underwent a vast process of architectural development, all of which was built during the Septim Dynasty. These include an amphitheater, a battle arena with a central ring, and an elaborate river collecting system that provided water for all citizens, the public baths and businesses. The amphitheater has been cited by modern scholars as a model of sophisticated design, particularly in the area of crowd control. The battle arena has also been said to have hosted the bloodiest battles in Skyrim, though that is uncredited. They renamed it Helgen after the Nordic general from Atmora, honored for his democratic and efferent leadership. And during that period, the name Hamrsjǫt ceased to exist. On the 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201, Helgen was attacked and decimated by Alduin, the first dragon seen since the old ages. The residents of Helgen are assumed to have either perished during the attack or otherwise managed to flee to safety. Helgen was destroyed and many Imperial soldiers and townspeople were killed. The Imperials unofficially forfeited the keep and separately fled to Solitude and Cyrodiil. The town became a small bandit stronghold, which the occupants held annual raids of surrounding roads and settlements. Reconstruction Almost two years after Helgen's destruction, on the urgings of the business community of Falkreath, High King Ulfric allowed a force to usurp and govern the land and to get rid of bandit operations. Horik Flameheart set to action by restoring the land to normalcy. The Flamehearts saw themselves not as conquerors, but as liberators of the land usurped by the bandits with the construction. They conquered and began reconstruction of the city with over a hundred volunteers. However, during the skirmish for the fort, they damaged it badly. The damages suffered by the fort were attributed to its strategically poor location on a hill promontory which could be easily attacked from the higher hills to its south. This is from where it was subjected to frequent and effective bombardments by the Flamehearts' artillery barrages and arrow storms. Under Horik Flamehearts's management and leadership, a serious effort was made to get the fort restored under the guidance of experienced architects. The city became comparable in size to Solitude, which made it a strategic point on the southern border of Skyrim. Continuous winter storms caused considerable damage to the fort over the previous years, so stone-cutters were hired to enhance the stonework to battle the weather more effectively. Wood from Falkreath was cut and delivered by the local workers as compensation for freeing the hold of bandits. Militia was hired as guards and gradually became citizens along with travelers who seeded a home. Also, the mines became reopened, Blacksmiths for Helgen were hired and other such essentials where introduced as a fully functional settlement again after the Dragon attack. Six months after Helgen's reconstruction and drastic renovation, Ulfric Stormcloak named Helgen the new capital of Falkreath Hold, and Horik was selected to be the Jarl. Category:Locations of Tamriel